busted
by lookatkatie
Summary: callie/erica. femslash. rated M to be safe.


_A little fluff, a little sexy? This is my first time. I'm a fanfic-virgin, so be kind. __  
_**  
Busted**

The smell of chili con carne filled the entire apartment and was the first thing Erica noticed as she entered. The other thing she noticed was Callie, in the kitchen, looking dead sexy.  
"I think: 'Honey, I'm home!' would be appropriate." She smiled and went over to the kitchen where a glass of red wine was waiting.  
"How was your day?" Callie turned to her and gave her a kiss.  
"Well, it was good, actually. The two surgeries went well, although there were complications. Where is Yang tonight?" She already knew that Yang wasn't home, because Callie had actually kissed her.  
"I don't know. I think she might be with a man, because she's been out a lot this past week."  
"Oh, well that's great!" Callie looked at her, confused by the enthusiasm. "Because, then we get the apartment to ourselves." Erica put her hand around Callie's waist and looked over her shoulder. "This smells good."  
"Well, hopefully it tastes good to." Callie said and concentrated on stirring the chili.  
"I wasn't talking about the food," Erica said and started kissing her neck.  
"Oh my, dessert before dinner." As Callie turned around, Erica saw the smile on her face. Their lips met and although it was like the billionth time, it still blew her away. Callie pulled down on the floor and started unbuttoning her shirt.  
"I've been thinking of you all day," Callie whispered and pulled of her t-shirt and her pants. "It's more effective this way." Erica couldn't help, but giggle like a teenager as she felt Callie's fingers unbuttoning her jeans.  
"Really, Callie, the kitchen floor? That's a new one." Her pants were off and Callie's knee was now adding just enough pressure to drive her crazy.  
"Oh, don't try to tell me that you don't love it." Erica laughed, grabbed a handful of long, black hair and pulled Callie closer. "I am defiantly not complaining."  
Suddenly, they heard the door slam. Their bodies instantly stopped moving and for a second Erica actually stopped breathing. It was probably Cristina, but she couldn't have seen them yet, because they were hidden behind the kitchen counter.  
Callie made a sign, telling her to be quiet, and then she peeked over the counter.  
"Cristina! Hey, home already, huh?" Callie's voice was in a higher pitch than usual. Erica tried to get her shirt, but it was hard with Callie still on top of her. She slapped her thigh and whispered, hysterically "move!"  
From behind the counter, Erica could hear Cristina say: "What are you doing down th.. Oh holy crap, do you have company?! Are you doing it on OUR kitchen floor?!"  
"No.." Callie laughed her weird, awkward laughter. "We haven't gotten that far yet." She mumbled.  
"Callie! I'm going to, um, turn around for about thirty seconds and you and your, eh, company can go to YOUR room." Erica giggled a little by the way Cristina clearly was in shock. "And you are washing the floor! 1, 2, 3.."  
Finally, Erica managed to grab her pants and her shirt and Callie pulled her up. Hand in hand they ran, as quickly as they could, across the living room, and towards the bedroom.

The next morning, Erica was planning on sneaking out. But that plan didn't go so well. As she was walking towards the door, with her shoes in her hands, she ran into Cristina, whom had just been to the bathroom. There was absolutely no way Could could misunderstand anything. Erica's hair was a mess and her neck had hickeys, like she was some sort of horny teenager.  
They stopped for a couple of seconds, staring at each other. The silence seemed to last forever, and it was a relief when Cristina finally broke it:  
"I am completely denying this if anyone asks. And I should scrub in on the piggyback-transplant this afternoon."  
"I'm good with that." Erica answered quickly, and they turned away from each other and ran in each direction.

fin

_Reviews are good. Do you like it? Hate it? Please let me know, so that I can do better next time._


End file.
